The Black Swan
by The Quiet Listener
Summary: There's a 7th Mew! Her DNA is fused with the extinct black swan. But what secrets does her past hold? This is my first fanfic ever!
1. The Black swan

**_The Black Swan_**

**_TQL: Hi! I'm so nervous! This is my firrst fanfic ever! I do not own TMM or any of the characters except Yuzumi Takada! Please don't steal her from me! so I hope you enjoy so, please review!_**

Yuzumi Takada is your average 6th grade tomboy. She is 11 years old and she never wears tanktops, skirts or skorts, and positively hates dresses. She had a sort of rough, yet pleasant look. She has long black hair that reaches halfway down her back, which she usually keeps in one single, thick braid. She's the kind of girl that won't let herself depend on anyone and always seemed to land on her feet, whatever the predicament. She had been asked out on dates before by a lot of guys, but she refused every one. She grew up in a pretty rich family but her parents were alcoholics. They always needed to depend on somebody, so she started taking care of herself when she realized that if she let her guard down and let her life go to waste she would end up like them. And that was definitely not the kind of person she wanted to be. She was strong and independent. One day when she was going down some flights of stairs to the subway, she tripped and started falling down, she saw this blonde-haired boy, at least in high school, seeming ready in the pose to catch her. She was NOT going to let that happen, so without thinking she flipped over his head and landed nimbly on her feet behind him. The boy looked surprised and startled and started stuttering, " You- but I was- and you were about to- wait, what happened?" "Hi," she replied, holding her hand out. " I'm Yuzumi Takada and I couldn't help but wonder, were you expecting to catch me when I fell?" "Hello," said the boy, "and yes, I was expecting to catch you. My name is Ryou Shirogane." "Well, goodbye, and it wasn't a pleasure to meet you Mr.Shirogane!" and with that, Yuzumi ran onto the train just as the door closed behind her. She was going to visit a museum of endangered species, she had been there many times before, but just looking at the exhibits seemed to calm her down when she was flustered or angry. It was just always so quiet and peaceful there as she stared at the animals there, as if they were frozen in time. She went outside to sit in the shade of the trees and read a book she had brought along with her. She was just about to sit down when strangely there was an earthquake. Everything was dark, but then she saw a swan _floating_ toward her. She reached out, and it merged into her chest. Then she found herself waking up under the tree. She wondered how much time had passed. She looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was 4:30! She had to get home before her parents would start yelling at her for coming home late! As she got up, she felt a little dizzy but she took no notice of that and ran straight home as fast as she could which was unusually fast. Luckily, when she arrived, her parents weren't home yet so she decided to watch some movies in her room since there wasn't any homework because it was a Friday. As she was watching, she dozed off to sleep. **The Next Day…** She woke up with a headache, so she was a little cranky in the morning. She decided to take a walk for some fresh air. It was around seven in the morning and she knew no one would be walking this early, so she didn't even bother to look up as she walked. After she had walked for about ten minutes, she bumped into- well whaddaya know! The Blondie himself, Ryou Shirogane! " What are you doing here, creep!" she growled. He simply replied, "I came to visit you, and as I was on my way to your house, I saw you so, I came to you!" "Why are you following me? And HOW do you know where I live?" she accused. "Simple," he replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "You told me your name so I found you in the phone book." "Argh!" she yelled, "That is the LAST time I EVER do that!" "Now, what do you want from me, stalker!" she sneered. Ryou simply said, " I just wanted to meet you, after all we're going to be spending a lot of time together from now on." "What!" Yuzumi screamed, " WHY in the world, would I want to spend time with YOU! Now, get away from me, you freak. I have to get home!" "I'm afraid I can't let you go that easily, now that you're my responsibility." He said. "What are you talking about, you demented loser!" she remarked. And with that, she started to stomp off, very pissed off, when he grabbed her wrist. Tightly. And he wouldn't let go. She twitched. "You did not just do that," she slowly said as she turned around to face him. "So what if I did?" he smirked. She didn't answer. With a sudden movement, she kneeled down kicked his knees, which caused him to trip and let go of her. But she wasn't finished. She kicked his side and as he fell face forward and she took his hands and placed them behind him, like a cop arresting a criminal. Then she leaned down and replied in his ear, " That's what happens when you deal with me, Yuzumi Takada!" And with that said, she ran as fast as she had ever run before back home and locked the door and ran up to her room. Meanwhile, Ryou Shirogane, got up painfully clutching his side, but yet, he had a smile on his face. He took out his cell phone and dialed. When someone answered he simply said, "Keiichiro, I've found the 7th Mew Mew." And he hung up, slightly leaning over to one side as he walked toward a pink castle, which was known to all as Café Mew Mew.

**Yuzumi's POV **

That stupid jerk! He is SUCH a pervert! And what did he mean I'm HIS responsibility now? And that we'll be spending a lot of time together from now on? What's up with that? And on top of all that I'm turning into a freak…

**At Café Mew Mew…**

Ryou just couldn't contain his excitement! He had found the 7th Mew Mew and he planned to start running tests on her immediately! Meanwhile, his partner, Keiichiro Akasaka, was a bit worried. "You said she beat you up and took off with speed that you don't usually see in normal human activity?" "Yes!" Ryou replied, "She HAS to be a Mew, she just has to be! Oh, and by the way, what animal is her DNA fused with?" "The rare black swan." Keiichiro said. " What?" Ryou asked, "There is no such thing as a BLACK swan!" "Well, not anymore." Keiichiro sighed, "They're already extinct." "Oh, well, I didn't know that." Ryou stated. Just then, Ichigo Momomiya walked in. "I heard an 11-year old beat Ryou up," she smirked, " You must be pretty weak if you can't even defend yourself against a girl at least 5 years younger than you!" "Wasn't my fault," he grumbled, "the strength from being a Mew Mew has already kicked in, not to mention the agility of her animal too." "Blah, blah, blah! Excuse, excuses. Whatever, it's not my fault that you are weak against girls, Nya!" mocked Ichigo. "She pulled a fast one on me, okay? I wasn't expecting her to be this strong when I confronted her! Are you happy now?" Ryou snapped. "Very happy," she smiled, "Well, I better go, my break is over." After she had left, Ryou muttered under his breath, " I swear, if she makes a fool out of me ONE more time I'm not gonna fight the urge to pop her one in the mouth." Keiichiro chuckled, "You wouldn't have the guts OR the strength to do that, Ryou." Ryou sighed, "You're right, when it comes to fighting girls, I'm just a big old softy." Keiichiro snickered, " Butwhen it comes to fighting WITH girls, you jump down their throats and THEIR the ones resisting the urge to pop you one!" Ryou pretended to act shocked. " Me?" he said innocently, " Why, I'm a perfect gentleman!" Suddenly, Ryou and Keiichiro heard giggles behind the door. "Whoever's out there, show yourself!" Ryou yelled. In came Mint Aizawa, Pudding Fon and Berry Shirayuki, their faces still red from laughing. "And what could you three have been doing outside that door?" Keiichiro asked inquisitively. Pudding giggled. " We were just about to finish our breaks and go back, but then we heard you say that YOU were a gentleman as we passed by and we just couldn't help laughing, Na No Da!" " Oh! I almost forgot," said Mint, " Zakuro (Fujiwara) isn't here today because she has a photo shoot to go to." "AND we heard you got your butt kicked by the new Mew!" smirked Berry. "So is that why you're here?" asked Ryou, "To forevermore mock be about my defeat against a girl who caught me by surprise, when I was expecting her to punch me and not trip me?" "Yuppers!" said Pudding, "Na No Da!" Keiichiro chuckled and said, "Don't you girls have some work to do?" "Whatever." Said Mint as she rolled her eyes, "We were leaving any way." So the girls left and rushed to help with waiting customers. " Oh brother," Ryou sighed, who will be next to mock me on my defeat? Lettuce?" At that moment someone knocked on the door. "Right on cue," smiled Keiichiro. "Umm… May I come in?" asked Lettuce from behind the door. "Sure," said Ryou. Lettuce walked in. "Well, I umm… heard about your umm… _encounter_ with the 7th mew." "Well, everyone else has," said Ryou. "Well yes that's true," said Lettuce, " but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I was wondering if you could give me her address." " Why would you want that?" Ryou asked quizzically. "Well, umm, I was wondering if I could talk to her, you know, to _soften_ the blow of becoming a Mew Mew. No offense Ryou, but you aren't the best one to break the news, considering you already have a sort of _reputation _with her." Lettuce looked down at her feet. "Keiichiro?" Ryou looked to his partner for approval. " Lettuce," Keiichiro said, " That's a great idea. She lives on 44 Lincoln St. You can go now, but make sure you come back too finish your shift, k?" " Oh, I will, thank you so much! I'll just be going then, goodbye!" she said as she stumbled out the door. "She'll be able to do it, right?" asked Ryou. Keiichiro didn't answer. He merely smiled.

**Lettuce's POV**

I bet Yuzumi feels the same way I did when I didn't know that I was a Mew yet. She probably feels alone, that she's a freak and that no one will like her if anyone knew yet, she HAS to tell someone. Since she can't, she feels that the world is cold, and lonely. I hope I can help her understand that it's not a bad thing and that she's NOT a freak. Well, I'll just have to see when I get there.

**At** **Yuzumi's house…**

Lettuce arrived at the house and rang the doorbell. Since Yuzumi's parents were still asleep, Yuzumi answered the door. "Hello," she said, "who are you?" "Hi," said Lettuce, "I'm Lettuce Midorikawa and I'm looking for Yuzumi Takada, is she in?" "Yes," replied Yuzumi, "In fact, you're speaking to her, would you like to come in?" Judging on how Lettuce looked, Yuzumi thought that she was pretty nice. "Oh, yes, thank you," said Lettuce, "I came here because I have something important to talk to you about." "And what would that be?" asked Yuzumi. "Well, there's no easy way to say this but, do you know who the Mew Mews are?" "You mean those girls who go around saving Tokyo?" Lettuce nodded. "Yeah, I know about them, why?" "Well, have you been stronger or faster than before since the day before yesterday?" Yuzumi thought back on her encounter with Ryou Shirogane. "Yes." She replied. "And you can't explain why?" "Now that you mention it, I can't." Yuzumi answered. "And last, were you outside the endangered species museum when there was an earthquake?" Yuzumi recalled the earthquake and said, "Yes, now will you please tell me why you are here and asking me these questions!" "Okay," said Lettuce warily, "well, as of that earthquake, you have been fused with the DNA of the extinct black swan and you are now the latest addition to Tokyo Mew Mew. You are the 7th Mew Mew." " Wh-what? I can't be a Mew Mew, I can't!" stuttered Yuzumi. "There is a way to prove whether or not you are a Mew Mew, though." Lettuce said. "How?" asked Yuzumi, 'I'll prove to you that I'm not a Mew!" "Well, all you have to say is Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" And with that she yelled, "Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" A swirl of imaginary wind surrounded her as she was lifted up a few feet. A black swirl was spinning and parts of detached itself to become part of her uniform. First, there was her black shirt, it when ¾ down her arms and her wrists had what looked a black scrunchii with spikes. Unlike the other Mews, she had black Capri pants and ballet shoes like Puddings except they were black, then she had a headband with spikes and on the back of her sleeves, she had spikes that curved like feathers. Then, her mew mark glowed on the back of her ankle, it was also black. "See," said Lettuce, "You're one of us!" "You're a Mew, too?" Yuzumi asked, shocked. "Yes," she replied, "I'm Mew Lettuce." "Wait a minute, you and the other girls of Tokyo Mew Mew, have dresses or tanktops for your outfits, why am I different? No offense, but I'm kinda glad that I'm not wearing those, because if I did, I'd probably kill myself!" smiled Yuzumi. Lettuce smiled back, "I don't know our animals relate to our personality, I take it you're kind of a tomboy?" "Yep, now what am I supposed to do to transform back?" "All you have to do is concentrate and you'll change back!" "Cool!" answered Yuzumi. After she transformed back she said, "Now what?" "Well, that was the good news, that you're a Mew Mew. Now comes the bad news." Yuzumi's face fell. " You have to come with me to Café Mew Mew to meet the other mews and start working there for ten dollars an hour." "That isn't so bad." Said Yuzumi. "That's not quite the bad news," said Lettuce, " The real bad news is that the boss of the café, and the brains of operation Mew Mew is… Ryou Shirogane." "What?" yelled Yuzumi, "There is no way in all eternity that I am going to work for that perverted creep!" "Yes, I know, but there are some other Mews who share your point of view. If you come with me, you can meet them and talk to Ryou. You kinda don't really have a choice." "Fine," Yuzumi grumbled, "I'll come but if he provokes me, I will, I swear, I will punch the daylights out of him!" "Didn't you already do that?" Lettuce asked. "Oh yeah," recalling the moment, "Won't hurt to do again, then!" she smirked. "Then let's go!" said Lettuce. "Okay!" said Yuzumi. And they headed for Café Mew Mew.

**When they arrived…**

"Pudding! Ichigo! Mint! Berry!" yelled Lettuce, "Come see who I brought!" The Mews rushed to Lettuce and Yuzumi. "I guess that means she's did it." Said Ryou. Keiichiro nodded. Pudding was the first to say something to Yuzumi, "Welcome to the Café, Na No Da! I'm Pudding Fon, and I'm 8 years old!" "I'm Ichigo Momomiya and I'm 13 years old." "I'm Mint Aizawa, I am also 13." "I'm Berry Shirayuki and I'm 12 years old!" "Hello, everyone," Yuzumi nodded, "I'm Yuzumi Takada and I'm 11 years old." "Well, I see you've met almost everyone," said Keiichiro. "Who are you?" asked Yuzumi. "I am Keiichiro Akasaka, I am 21 years old and I am the chef at Café Mew Mew. I believe your name is Yuzumi, right?" "So we meet again," interrupted Ryou. He had a smirk on his face. "So we do." Answered Yuzumi. She shot a glare at him and he shot one right back. You could literally see the sparks flying. Yuzumi was the first to break the silence, " Give me your best shot, Blondie." Ryou didn't answer; he simply started to charge right at her, preparing to punch. She smiled, with a quick movement; she grabbed his fist and flipped him over on his back, pulled his arms back behind him and put one foot on him, as if she had conquered him. "Ooh…" the Mews laughed. "That was awesome, Yuzumi! Where'd you learn that!" asked Ichigo. "Well, I learned from the best, Momiji Sohma." Yuzumi started to giggle. "What?" Ryou grumbled. Yuzumi giggled, "I just realized that I beat up a 16 year old guy almost twice my height! Did anyone get it on tape?" And with that, ALL the Mews and Keiichiro broke out laughing. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, real funny you guys, why don't you all just grow up!" yelled an angry Ryou. "Sorry, Ryou, but you HAVE to admit, you may look strong on the outside, but against us, you're powerless!" laughed Berry. "We never tried fighting you," said Ichigo, "So, we never knew you were so weak against us until now!" Pudding was slamming the ground with her fist yelling, "Too funny! Just TOO funny!" "Alright, alright! That's enough! All of you! Get back to work! NOW!" Ryou fumed. "Oops! Looks like Ryou's mad! I wonder why?" said Mint sarcastically. And the girls headed off to work. "Now, without those bubbleheads around," Ryou began. Yuzumi interrupted, "You do realize that whatever you say to me in here, I will directly tell them when I go out there." "Whatever," Ryou grumbled, " I'll have to run some tests on you and Keiichiro will measure you for your waitress uniform and according to my research, whenever you are angry, your wings will pop out of your back. Just like when Ichigo gets excited, her cat ears pop out. Now go with Keiichiro to get fitted for your dress." The words hit Yuzumi like a cold, hard slap. "Dress? You ain't said nothin' about no dress. There ain't NO way that I am gonna wear a dress! My friend has been here before and she said you have a delivery boy here, you don't make him wear dress!" "Well, he's a guy!" yelled Ryou, "What do you expect? And if you're so set on not wearing a dress you can wear black pants while Keiichiro fits you for the proper top." "I'm fine with that," said Yuzumi, "As long as the top has sleeves and a high neckline." Before Ryou could say anything, Keiichiro intervened, "Right this way, Yuzumi." After they left into another room, Ryou went to his room and locked the door. And lay down on his bed to think. _Why can't I tell her? I mean, if the results were correct then I HAVE to tell her. If I don't I can't spend all my life knowing while she has absolutely no idea! Argh! Why does this have to be so hard? I should just go up to Yuzumi and tell her! If I don't, this is going to annoy the life out of me! Maybe I'll know how to tell her AFTER a little nap…_

**_TQL: Well, hope you like it so far. If I should continue, PLEASE tell me! Please!_**


	2. Secets Revealed

**TQL:** Hi everyone! Today we have a special guest, the Black Swan herself, Yuzumi Takada!

**Yuzumi:** Hi! I'm glad to be here! What is it that Ryou has trouble saying to my face? Is it an insult? If it is, I'm gonna kick him SO hard that he'll see stars!

**Ryou:** Whoa, down girl! (Eyes quickest possible exits)

**Yuzumi:** Whatever. I already know I can kick your butt.

**TQL:** Hey! Save it for the chappie!

**Ryou & Yuzumi:** Then write it already!

**TQL:** All right, alright! (sweatdrops) I do not own TMM, just Yuzumi.

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed The Next Day… 

Yuzumi was walking to be early for her first day of work. She enjoyed being out so early because it was always so calm. After she had walked a few blocks, she spotted Lettuce walking too. She yelled, "Hey Lettuce! Going to work early too?" Lettuce smiled, "Yes, would you like to walk together?" "Sure!" said Yuzumi, quite happy she didn't have to face Ryou alone. When they got there, Lettuce showed Yuzumi where they changed into their waitress uniforms and after they had changed, they waited for the others to arrive. First, came Pudding and Berry, talking and laughing as they made their way to the changing rooms. A few minutes later, Zakuro walked in, with her number one fan, Mint, right behind her. They were silent as they walked to the changing room. Everyone was here, downstairs, at the café, even Ryou was down here, though he seemed rather worried about something. After a while it became late and it was time too open the café. Lettuce looked at her watch; "Ichigo should be coming in any minute now." She said. "How do you know?" asked Yuzumi. "She always comes in late, just watch." And as if on cue, Ichigo burst in through the doors, "I'm sorry I'm late, everyone!" "You idiot!" yelled Ryou, " You're always late! Can't you be on time for once?" "Well, I'm _sorry _Mr. High -and- Mighty! I try my hardest!" And with that, she stomped off to the changing rooms quietly steaming. "Yuzumi, I need to talk to you alone, please?" asked Ryou awkwardly. "What's with the manners all of a sudden?" said a surprised Yuzumi. But she went into the lab with him anyway. "Umm… well, I'm not really sure how to tell you this… but have you ver noticed that you act or look nothing like your parents?" Yuzumi nodded, she was beginning to get a little worried. "Well, that's because you're adopted. And I did a little more DNA research and found out that, that, well, that you are my umm... little sister." He said the last part very quietly. "That can't be right," whispered Yuzumi, "I look nothing like you!" "We can take a DNA test right now, and it'll prove it. Like it or not, you are MY little sister." "I want proof," Yuzumi said hoarsely, "If this is a joke, I will kill you. And you know I can." "It's not," he said, "here, I'll prove it to you. Hold out your arm." He had a little needle in his hand. He pricked her skin and she winced momentarily. He did the same with himself and put the blood on discs. Then, he put the discs in the DNA machine and waited. About thirty-seconds later, the machine beeped and said, "DNA match. Related line of Shirogane family." Yuzumi gasped. "No," she said, "It's not true! It can't be!" "Yuzumi…" Ryou said as he reached for her. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. And she ran out of the lab, bursting into tears, and ran out of the café toward her home as fast as her Mew powers would let her. At the café, all was silent. "You call ME the idiot, Ryou?" asked Ichigo, "Look at her! What did you do to her!" Everybody stared at Ryou. "I didn't know that it would be that much of a shock…" Ryou mumbled. "That what would be that much of a shock?" asked Mint curiously. Ryou looked down at his feet. "It must be something big if he's having trouble saying it." Said Pudding. "It turns out she's adopted," said Ryou, "And that she's my little sister. So, her name isn't Yuzumi Takada, its Yuzumi Shirogane." "WHAT?" the 6 mews screamed. "Ryou! Is that how you told her?" asked Berry, "I don't blame her for running out like that!" "No offense, again Ryou" said Lettuce, "But again, you don't use the _best_ methods to tell people these things." "Whatever," he grumbled, "Just get to work, we have customers waiting." After a hard day of work, everyone was just sitting and talking before going home. "Is anyone doing anything tonight?" Asked Pudding. "We're free." Said Lettuce and Berry. "Us too." Said Ichigo and Mint. Everyone looked at Zakuro. "I'm free." She said. "Then, it's settled! We're all going to sleep over Yuzumi's house to make her feel better!" said Pudding. "That's a great idea! How about we meet there in half an hour?" asked Ichigo "Sure." Said Mint, Berry, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding.

At Yuzumi's House…

The girls were outside Yuzumi's house. Pudding knocked on the door. A puffy, red-eyed

Yuzumi answered the door. "What are you all doing here?" asked Yuzumi. "Have you been

crying, Na No Da?" asked Pudding. Yuzumi quickly said, "No, I haven't! Please, won't you

Come in?" She ushered them in. "We came to cheer you up, kid." Said Zakuro. "Yeah!" Mint,

"We know about the adoption thing, Ryou told us." "Why did you run out like that?"

Asked Lettuce. "We were worried about you." Said Ichigo. "We all care about you, Yuzumi."

Said Berry; "We want to know if you're ok. We're all in this together, remember?" Yuzumi

Smiled, "Thank you, everyone, for caring about me. I'm sorry I ran out of the café like I did,

but What did you expect? For me too be crying tears of happiness into Ryou's arms? I don't

think so, Imagine if YOU found out you were related to THAT jerk and you were adopted!

That your WHOLE life was a lie and the people you trusted your whole life were lies too!"

"Gee," said Berry, "We never thought about it that way." They were all silent. "Hey!" said

Pudding, "We're supposed to be cheering you up!" And with that, she grabbed a pillow and

yelled, "PILLOW FIGHT!" as her pillow made contact with Ichigo's leg. "Pudding!" she

screamed, "I'm gonna get you for that!" And it raged on and on, until that is they were all tired.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Asked a very tired Mint. "I had ordered pizza before you guys

arrived, and its in the kitchen if you would like to eat it. Plain cheese." Said Yuzumi. "All right! Pizza! Yum! Na No Da!" said Pudding, "Let's eat!" The others nodded in agreement. They all sat down at the table and munched hungrily on the pizza. "Where are your parents?" asked Lettuce. "Business trip" Yuzumi replied, "But I guess I'm going to have to start living with Ryou now, as he is my older brother, the jerk." She mumbled. After awhile, they got ready for bed. "Goodnight everyone. Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it." Said Yuzumi. Everyone just smiled, "Goodnight Yuzumi."

**At Café Mew Mew…**

The girls decided they would all walk to work together. When they got there, everyone except Yuzumi ran off to the changing rooms. She looked around the café, she saw Keiichiro pulling out some last minute batches from the oven, and she looked around some more, surprised at the fact that she couldn't find Ryou. She walked over to Keiichiro. "Where's Ryou?" she asked, "Usually he'd be down here, right?" He replied, "He's upstairs in his room. Third door to the left. Be careful though, according to Ichigo he almost never wears a shirt when she walks in!" he joked. "Thanks…" she said warily, as she made her way up the stairs. Strangely, everything looked familiar to her, even though she had never been there before. She counted the doors on the left as she passed them, "One… two… three." She stopped abruptly. She took a deep breath, "Well, here goes nothing." She said as she pushed open the door.

**Ryou's POV**

_I was just sitting on the bed, staring at the floor thinking about how I acted towards her, HER of all people, turned out to be MY little sister. I knew I had one. Why hadn't I bothered looking for her before now? Would I have gotten to know her better? Would I have been able to support her? _He was thinking all this, and all of a sudden, she walked into the room.

**Normal POV**

"Err, umm… Hi." Said Yuzumi, "I wanted to talk to you. And to apologize about running out like that. It was really immature of me, but it was just too much of a shock. So, for that, I am deeply sorry." She looked down at her feet. "Yuzumi…" Ryou said, shocked that she had a _softer_ side, "and it's me who should be sorry…" "No, you shouldn't," she said, "You were only telling me the truth. I don't blame you. It's not everyday you find your biological sister that you didn't know you had." Ryou looked up, she was smiling, and her eyes welled up in tears that were about to fall. He smiled back; he pulled her next to him and hugged her. She let her tears fall. She felt so small in his arms. He pulled her head up so she was looking at him, tears running down her cheeks. "You're my little sister now. I'll try my best not to hurt you, ok? I promise." he said. She nodded then smiled. "But I can't promise that I won't kick your butt now and then." "Deal." He said, "Now about your living arrangements, you're not staying any other place except here. I wouldn't have it. You can have the room across from mine. But NO boys in there." "Eww! Why would I want a boy in my room?" "Erm…" he said awkwardly, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. So, how soon can you move in?" He changed the subject hurriedly. "Tonight," she replied, "My so- called parents won't care, they're out boozing. Over half my life, I've been left home alone." Ryou stared. _She may only be 11,_ he thought, _but she's thinking like a 20 year old. I really underestimated her! _Yuzumi smiled. "I like having an older brother," she said as Ryou smiled back at her, "Especially one who I can beat up!" she laughed as she made a break for the door. _Well, maybe not exactly all the way_. Ryou thought. "Oh, no you don't!" he yelled as he tackled her to the ground. She was laughing really hard now. "Ha! You fell into my trap!" she said. And with that, she flipped over and caught him in a headlock giving him a noogie. "This is payback for tackling me!" Suddenly, she let go and said, "Time for work, gotta go!" she yelled as she raced down the stirs, taking them four at a time. Ryou chuckled. _I'm used to her already_, he thought as he walked back into his room, cleaning up what they had knocked over.

**TQL:** Well that's the chappie! I know it was sorta short but I hope that's ok!

**Ryou:** Not bad, for a girl that is.

**Yuzumi:** Don't tell me you're an anti-feminist too! (Punches Ryou in the arm. Hard.)

**Ryou:** Ow! I'll get you back for that!

**Yuzumi:** I'd like to see you try.(Smirks)

**Ryou:** (Starts to lunge)

**TQL:** Ryou! Get back in your seat or I'll let loose the fangirls on you!

**Ryou:** Fine.

**Yuzumi:** Read and Review people!


	3. Chapter 3

**TQL: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Just Yuzumi.**

**Mint: This better be good, I'm missing my flower-arranging session.**

**TQL: Grrrrr…. No one invited you!**

**Kish: Oooh… Catfight!**

**TQL & Mint: SHUT UP! (Start kicking Kish. Hard.)**

**Kish: Ow!**

**TQL: Enjoy the chappie!**

Chapter 3: Slight Adjustments 

That day, Yuzumi worked hard. She was an even better waitress than Ichigo! And Ichigo was thankful; at least she didn't have to do ALL the work. It was time for closing and everyone was just saying their good-byes, when Ryou burst in and said, "Girls! Kish is attacking the zoo again!" The girls groaned. "Who's Kish?" asked Yuzumi. "Here's the most annoying part of the job." Growled Ichigo, "Kish. He's an alien sending Kirema Animas and Parasite Animas to take over the planet." "Oh." Said Yuzumi, " He must be _pretty_ mad at earth, if he's doing that." "Yep! Na No Da! Now, let's go see what attacks you have!" said Pudding. The girls transformed and ran to the zoo. When they got there, it was pretty hectic. People screaming and animals rampaging. Then, Kish spotted Ichigo and went to greet his favorite kitten. "Hey, kitten. Wanna play? Wait- there's only supposed to be 6 mews! Who's the new girl?" "My name is Yuzumi." She said, " And why are you crushing on Ichigo? You're an alien! Stay away from humans! Especially us!" "Quite a temper on you, little lady," he said to her, "little girls should mind their own business." "I'm not little! Would a little girl be able to do this?" and with that, she charged at him and yelled, "Ribbon! Spiral darts!" and little black spirals knocked Kish unconscious. "Nice!" said Ichigo, "Look! All the animas are turning back into regular animals!" "Nice job, kid" said Zakuro. "Thanks." Said Yuzumi, "Why is he always crushing on Ichigo? Have you turned him down?" "Yes!" Ichigo, "Stupid jerk won't back off." "Guess he can't handle rejection, but he's probably been turned down by all the girls on his planet. Pathetic! No wonder he decided to move onto humans." Pudding, Lettuce and Berry giggled. Mint and Ichigo snickered. Even Zakuro smiled. Yuzumi grinned, let's go back to the café, I can show you my room! I've already moved all my stuff in!" "Sure!" said Berry, "Let's go!" Yuzumi's room had a small trampoline in one corner, an acoustic guitar on a stand in another, and a bed on one side, a dresser for clothes and next to that, a rocking chair. "It's a bit… plain." Stated Mint. "I know, but I'm thinking of painting the ceiling with the planets and moons and stars so it looks like a solar system. I always loved stargazing. It's somehow, so… _comforting_. I like that kind of uniqueness in my room. Something that says… Yuzumi." "That's very nice," said Lettuce. Yuzumi grinned. "Hey, Pudding! Would you like to do some tricks on my trampoline?" "Would I ever!" exclaimed Pudding as she pulled out props from thin air, "Watch this!" In the next 20 minutes, she juggled monkeys, spinned plates, and did a few flips too. "Would you guys like to sleep over tonight?" asked Yuzumi. "Pudding would LOVE to stay, Na No Da!" "I'd be delighted," said Lettuce. "I can come!" said Berry. "We're free." Said Mint and Ichigo in unison. Zakuro simply said, "I'll come." "Yay!" said Yuzumi, "Get your stuff, and come back here in… half an hour?" They all agreed. "Then it's settled! Wheeeeee!" said Pudding, doing a couple of flips. While the girls were gone, Yuzumi decided to play guitar and sing a song she wrote. It went like this:

I'm the forever optimist… 

_The one who always makes you smile._

_I'm the person who always listens._

_The one who never gets noticed._

_I never talk about the way I feel._

_It's too dark, for you to see._

_How it really feels inside of me._

_So, I bottle everything up,_

_Hoping no one will notice._

_I don't want to lose this happy life._

_Just because, just because I'm…_

_The forever optimist._

Little did Yuzumi know, Ryou had been standing outside the door listening to her sing. He suddenly felt guilty. He knew she was sad, but he had to find out why. He couldn't just ask her right now. _She'd beat the crap out of me_, he thought, _oh well, maybe I can bring it up in the morning. _After he had left the door, the girls came squealing to Yuzumi's room. The girls had a great time, stargazing, telling jokes and stories. Then Pudding said, "Let's play Truth or Dare!" When everyone agreed, Berry said, "Yuzumi, you go first. Truth or Dare?" "I'm no chicken, I choose dare!" "Ok." Said Berry: "I dare you to eat a donut while flipping on your trampoline!" Yuzumi made a face. "Ok." Everyone stared in awe as Yuzumi completed her dare. "Well, done." Said Mint. "Ok," said Yuzumi, "Lettuce! Truth or Dare?" "Oh! Umm…" said Lettuce, "Truth." "'Kay," said Yuzumi, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" "Yes." Said Lettuce. Yuzumi's eyes went wide. "Really?" she asked, "I don't." "What?" they all stared at Yuzumi incredulously. "I don't!" reasoned Yuzumi, "I mean, the first time you see someone, the only thing you know about them is the way they look. So, there's only lust. Not love. I believe in lust at first sight, but don't fall for that mushy stuff. You need to know a person inside and out, before you decide about love." "Wow, I never thought about it that way." Said Ichigo. "Umm… Ichigo. Truth or Dare?" "Dare." Stated Ichigo. "Oh, alright, I dare you to… slide down the banister of the stairs." Said Lettuce. "I'll fall off!" exclaimed Ichigo. "You never know until you try." Shrugged Berry. "Unless, you're afraid." Taunted Mint. "I am not!" said Ichigo hotly, "Fine! I'll do it! I'm not afraid!" They all rushed to the staircase. "Why are you all at the staircase?" asked Ryou. "Ichigo has to slide down the banister! Na No Da!" said Pudding. "Well, if you break anything Ichigo, it's coming out of your paycheck." "What?" said an angry Ichigo, "That's insane!" "No," said Ryou, "That's the rule." Ichigo rolled her eyes. She accomplished her dare without breaking anything and from then on, everything was just silly. Stuff like; "beat Berry's record of ten cakes in her mouth at once!" Pudding broke that record with 17 cakes. And they were just laughing and laughing until they were all asleep with smiles on their faces. Little did they know, Kish was outside, waiting for that moment. He smirked as he teleported into the room, no trouble at all. He saw Yuzumi, curled into a ball, asleep in the rocking chair. He smiled. He floated over to her and picked her up in his arms. He left a note on the chair and teleported back to his ship with Yuzumi. The next morning, the girls awoke and didn't see Yuzumi in the rocking chair. They assumed she had gone down into kitchen for breakfast, so they were surprised that only Keiichiro was there. "Have you seen Yuzumi?" asked Ichigo. "No." said Keiichiro, "I thought she was asleep upstairs with you girls." "Maybe Ryou knows where she is." Said Mint. They rushed to his room upstairs only to find him reading. "Ryou, have you seen Yuzumi?" asked Lettuce. "No," he said worrily, "Is she missing?" "Yes!" said Pudding. "We can't find her anywhere!" said Berry with a worried look on her face. Even Zakuro looked worried. Ryou ran into Yuzumi's room, spotting the note on the rocking chair, he unfolded it and read it aloud, "I've taken the brat. Signed, Kish." "I am going to KILL him!" said Ryou angrily. "He probably has some demands." Said Zakuro. Everyone stared. "Next time we fight him, he's probably going to make some orders in exchange for Yuzumi." Ryou fell on his knees. "I just want my sister back." He said, his eyes welling up with tears for the first time. The girls tried to comfort him, but it was no use. He wouldn't be happy until he knew his sister was safe with him again.

**On Kish's Ship…**

Yuzumi had just woken up to find herself in a strange place. Kish teleported in front of her. "Had a nice sleep?" he asked. "Kish!" she yelled, "WHERE AM I!" "I took you hostage on my ship." He said simply. "What?" she shrieked, "Why?" "Because the rest of the Mews will come look for you, and I will kill you before their eyes. No one, not even your big brother will be able to save you now." Yuzumi seethed, "And nobody will able to save you!" And as quick as she could, she hit him in the crotch, then hit his head, knocking him unconscious, again. She smirked as she looked around the room for something to tie up and gag Kish with. She spotted some rope hanging on the wall. After she had tied and gagged him, she looked out the window. She saw Earth.She starred at it for a long time. She missed it. She began to cry. Kish woke up to see Yuzumi crying. She wasn't wailing or sobbing or making any noise. She was just staring at earth with tears silently streaming down her cheeks. At that moment, Kish began to feel guilty. Usually if he took someone hostage, they would be screaming the whole time, being a real pain. But not Yuzumi. She just stayed silent. Staring at Earth. He felt like a real jerk. he inched closer to her. She didn't notice. Using his sharp teeth, he broke through the gag and asked, "You miss home don't you?" She jumped, startled. She was now poised to kick him. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Not the face!" "What do you want?" she said angrily, her tears instantly drying. "Let's call a truce, for five minutes, k?" "Fine." she said, "But only for five minutes."

**TQL: Ha ha ha! What a cliffie!**

**Kish: What's gonna happen?**

**TQL: Shut up! Maybe I'll tell you if I get, 3 reviews?…**

**Kish: Hint. Hint**


	4. Chapter 4

**TQL: Hi, everyone! Today, we have Pudding and Lettuce with us!**

**Pudding: HELLO!**

**Lettuce: umm… hi.**

**Pudding: Will Tar-tar be in this chapter?**

**TQL: You'll have to find out when you read it**

**Lettuce: Be patient, Pudding.**

**(Kish teleports into room)**

**Kish: Why am I here? I thought I was teleporting into Ichigo's house!**

**TQL: Shut up. I would like to thank ALL my reviewers who took the time to submit a revie-**

**Kish: Shut up! Let's read the chappie!**

**TQL: (grumbles) Fine. I don't own TMM, only Yuzumi!**

Chapter 4: Confessions of a troubled teen 

"Why are you calling a truce with me?" asked Yuzumi, "I'm a Mew. The ENEMY. Won't Pai and Tart get mad you or something?"

"Probably," answered Kish, "How do you know about them?"

"Pudding told me." Said Yuzumi, "Now, get to the point before I kick you in the face." Kish smiled.

"Feisty, aren't you? Ichigo is the same way. That's what I like about her, she's always playing hard-to-get."

"Puh-lease!" snorted Yuzumi; "You are in SUCH denial! She doesn't like you! She likes that Mr.Perfect, Masaya Aoyama." Kish grumbled. Yuzumi continued very quickly, "He looks weird to me and in my opinion she'd be better off with you- huh!" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"What did you say?" asked Kish.

"Nothing." She said nervously, "Nothing you need to know." She started to back away. Kish smiled,

"You agree with me, don't you? That I should make Ichigo mine, right?"

"I didn't say anything!" she screamed as she tried to kick him. He was faster. He ducked and grabbed her wrists, pushing her to the ground.

"You fight well, little one." Kish said smirking, "Now, tell me what you said."

"Never!" she screamed as she tried to get loose of his strong grip. Finally, she gave up and sighed. "If I tell you what I said, will you take me back to Café Mew Mew and swear to never tell a single living soul what I said?" Kish pondered this a moment,

"Deal," he said, "now, tell me." Yuzumi took a deep breath and said,

" I said that I think Masaya looks weird and that Ichigo would be better off with you. Now take me back to the café, you brainless idiot!" As he released her from his grip, he said,

"You know, I like you."

"What!" she said, surprised.

"I do," he insisted, "You're blunt, but honest, strong, independent and you have one hard kick!"

"Well, I admit that I fight pretty well," she said smugly "which reminds me, if you don't teleport me back to the café, you'll get a taste of some more of my kicks!" Kish sighed,

"Ok, a deal's a deal after all." And with that, he picked her up, bridal-style, oblivious to the fact that she was yelling at him to stop carrying her and teleported into her room. When he put her down, she was still yelling at him.

"Kish!" she screamed, "Never EVER do that again or you're in for the butt-kicking of your life!" He sighed and did the only think he could think of to make her shut up. He knocked her unconscious. After he had put a gag on her mouth, (in case she woke up and started screaming again) he tied her wrists too. Then, he floated downstairs where Ryou and the others were moping. "Looking for this?" he asked as he held Yuzumi up to show them.

"Give her back!" said Ryou; "You had NO right to take her!"

"Sure," said Kish as he rolled his eyes, "You can have her. But I advise you NOT to take the gag off, she screams. A LOT." And having said that, he teleported back to his ship, leaving the mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro, utterly clueless.

"Why didn't he throw some Kirema Animas at us?" asked Berry.

"AND he completely ignored Ichigo." Added Mint.

"Yeah," said Ichigo, "He did. Wonder why?"

"Maybe Yuzumi knows." Said Lettuce.

"We should wake her up." Said Zakuro as she untied the gag and rope around Yuzumi's wrists.

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Pudding, taking out a gong. When she struck it, Yuzumi awoke. Immediately, she started to scream, just as Kish had said.

"Where the heck is Kish! He's going to pay for this!" The mews smiled.

"Glad to see you weren't affected by the capture." Chuckled Keiichiro.

"Nope! Not one bit!" smiled Yuzumi as she yawned, "but I am a bit tired." All of a sudden, Mint looked at Yuzumi and said,

"What happened on his ship? He was acting weird, he was acting kind and he ignored Ichigo. That's a first."

"He did?" asked Yuzumi, " I'm not sure why he ignored Ichigo, but I did beat him up on the ship. But later, he pinned me, so I made a deal with him and he teleported me back here." She said the last part very fast.

"What?" asked Berry, " A deal? What kind of deal?"

"Just a deal." Yuzumi said nervously as she squirmed.

"What was the deal? You can tell us. Come on." Coaxed Ichigo.

"Ok," Yuzumi sighed, "I told him that I thought you'd be better off with him than Masaya and I also said that Masaya looked weird."

"You did what?" seethed Ichigo, "How dare you say that!"

"Hey!" said Yuzumi, "I HAD to say it! If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now! I'd still be on that stupid pervert's ship! But I did mean it! I mean come on! No one is that perfect! It's sickening!" Everyone stared at her sudden outburst. She yelled, "Leave me alone!" and ran to her room, where a certain green-haired alien was waiting for her. "Kish!" she seethed, "What are you doing here!"

"I heard how you stood up for me down there." He said simply.

"I didn't stick up for YOU I was defending my rights of freedom of speech." She answered.

"You've got an answer for everything, don't you?" he smiled coyly, trying to charm her.

"What are you doing in my bed?" she asked, not falling for the act, " Trying your _moves_ on me?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Are they working?" asked Kish.

"No," she answered bluntly, "Why are you trying anyway? Ichigo's downstairs, go bother her. I want to be alone."

"Why?" asked Kish, "It's no fun being alone, I'll keep you company." He said as he patted the space on the bed next to him.

"No," she said, " I told you, I want to be ALONE. A-L-O-N-E. Alone! By myself, without anyone! Including **you**."

"Well, I just can't allow that, after all, you're still my hostage."

"What?" she asked, "But I'm here, not on your ship, and you can't take me back there!" "The deal was that I'd teleport you here, there was nothing in the deal about me leaving." He said slyly.

"So, you found a loophole, so what?" said Yuzumi sarcastically, "There was also nothing in the deal about juggling oranges or eating fire, was there?"

"No," he said, "I'm guessing the truce is over?"

"You bet your life it is." She said, "You're in for the beating of a lifetime."

"Ooh. I'm so scared. I'm bigger and stronger than you are. You're no match for me." He laughed.

"Well, I'm a Mew Mew." She said, "That enhances my strength and agility!"

"Oh yeah!" sneered Kish, "Where was that strength and agility on the ship?" Yuzumi thought hard.

"Well, I hadn't transformed, so I was at a disadvantage!"

"You really do have an answer for EVERYTHING. Don't you?" he said, "It's sickening."

"Get out of my room Kish! NOW!" she ordered.

"But why?" he playfully whined, "We were just about to have some fun!"

"Fun!" she said, "Fun! You call this fun? I get kidnapped, pinned onto the floor, knocked unconscious, interrogated by my friends, and on top of that all, I've got a perverted alien freak in my room! Why did this have to happen to me?" She was breathing heavily now. Then, she did something she had never done before. She fainted. Right there, on the floor, just collapsed.

**TQL:** Ha ha ha! I love cliffies!

**Kish:** Too many cliffies! No!

**TQL:** Shut it! I'll have Yuzumi beat you up!

**Yuzumi:** Yay! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Catch me, if you can.**

**TQL: Hi everyone! Sorry if the last chapter was short! This one will be longer, I promise!**

**Ryou: Humph. It better be.**

**TQL: Oh, Fangirls….**

**Ryou: Stop! Stop! I take it back!**

**TQL: (smirks) Thought so. Well, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! Just Yuzumi.**

Yuzumi transformed into her Mew form. Kish smirked, "You think you can beat me? Why, you're just a little girl!" And with that, he teleported behind her and pushed her to the ground. She quickly got up and just as she was about to kick him, he teleported behind her again. "You call this a fight?" he asked, "This is no more than a playground squabble." An idea popped into Yuzumi's head. She quickly got up and jumped out her window into a tree, outside.

"Catch me, if you can." She said as she jumped to the ground and immediately her black clothes helped her camouflage into the night. A human eye would never be able to spot her. But Kish was not human. He had night vision. He quickly scoped her out, crouching behind a hedge, and he smiled.

"Found you." He leaped out the window after her. She started to run. "I won't let you get away that easy." He said as he caught up with her rather quickly and grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the ground.

"Ugh!" she grunted as her body collided with the ground. "What do you want me for? Why me? Why don't you just go away! I've got enough problems without you butting in at random times and kidnapping me!" Kish smiled

" Awww… is the little Mew having problems? Well, guess what, I don't care!" laughed Kish. "You think you're the only with problems?" he said, going a little crazy now, "Try proclaiming your love to someone who constantly keeps turning you down and says hurtful things? And you just hide it under a joke, all your feelings, emotions- EVERYTHING. All bottled up inside, and not a single outlet to have it escape. But does anyone care? Noooo, it's always about them!" While he was rambling, Yuzumi had wriggled free. She returned to normal and she listened to what he was saying. "And what about having two idiot brothers who only care for themselves, and they won't even say a simple 'Are you ok?' because the truth is, I'm not ok! I'm never ok, because there is just too much hurt in the world…" and with that, he dropped onto the grass, sobbing. Yuzumi stared at him wide-eyed. "You can leave if you want to." He said between sobs, "I understand, you probably don't want to listen to me rambling on and on."

"Th-that's ok." Said Yuzumi awkwardly; "I'll listen."

He stopped sobbing and stared. "Y- you will?" She nodded. "You're sure?" he asked warily. She nodded nervously again. "Well, ok. If you're sure." He sat down next to her. They leaned against the tree. He told her all the pain and suffering he had gone through his whole life. Having to live underground, being refused by Ichigo, being looked down upon by Pai and Tart. Having everyone on his planet calling him a failure. The more people called him that, the more he started to believe it. He'd even pondered suicide a couple of times. Yuzumi listened carefully, paying attention to every word he said. When he finished, he actually smiled. "You're the first person to ever care or listen. I really underestimated you." She managed a shaky laugh. He smiled again. Then, he did something really unexpected. He leaned in, and kissed her. On the lips. The kiss was light and lasted for only about 3 seconds, but it shocked Yuzumi. He smiled warmly as she stared at him wide-eyed.

"Wh- why did you do that?" she asked, utterly shocked.

"Because I like you." He said, "You're my little birdy now." She was still in shock.

"I- uh- have to go!" she said quickly as she got up, and ran as fast as she could into the café. Kish didn't move. He was just as confused as she was.

"Why did I do that?" he thought aloud, "I'm so stupid! Having feelings for **another** mew! Pai is going to kill me!" He decided not to go after Yuzumi and he teleported back to his ship.

Back at the café, Ryou, Keiichiro and the Mews were surprised to see Yuzumi walk in the front door. "I thought you were upstairs." Said Ryou.

"I decided to take a walk." She said coldly, "I'm going to bed."

"Ok." Said Ryou, he felt as if it wasn't the right time to interrogate her.

She walked up to her room and locked the door. She also locked the window too, just in case. She was just so confused about he life right now. _Why did Kish kiss me? Am I developing feelings for him? No, he loves Ichigo, and I think he should be with her. But what happened tonight doesn't make any sense. Why is my life so confusing? I hate it. I just want to scream! Gosh, I was so shocked and confused that I didn't even think about the fact that that was my first kiss! My first kiss and it's not even with a human! How much more confusing can life get? I'm just tired of all this confusion. For once, I'd like a clear, straight path in front of me! This one has too many twists and turns!_ She was thinking all this, and she slowly dozed off to sleep…

**The Next Day…**

Yuzumi woke up, but she was still in utter confusion. She also had the hiccups. Not the regular light hiccups that go away after 5 minutes but the strong ones, the ones that make you jump every time you hiccup. And the strange thing was that every time she would hiccup, a black feather would pop out of her mouth. She went into Ryou's room, hoping he would have a cure.

"Hiccups, eh?" asked Ryou.

"Y-hic- yes." She said as another feather came out.

"What's with the feathers?" asked Ryou, trying to hold back laugh. Yuzumi could see the joke in his eyes.

"Ha-hic hic- ha, very-hic- funny –HIC- Ryou. Now, -hic hic- help me get –hic- rid of them! –Hic!"

"Ok, ok! Don't get your feathers in a fuss!" He said laughing, "I'm going to have to run some tests." Yuzumi rolled he eyes. "Now, let's go downstairs, before the floor is covered with feathers!" Yuzumi then punched him in the arm as hard as she could. "Ow!" exclaimed Ryou, "What was that for?" Yuzumi just smirked.

When they got downstairs, the other mews were already there. It was clean-up day at the café.

"Hi, Yuzumi!" said Pudding cheerily. Yuzumi nodded, trying hard to keep her mouth shut.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ichigo. Yuzumi shrugged.

"Is something wrong with your voice?" asked Lettuce worriedly. Yuzumi shook her head and motioned Ryou to tell them what was wrong.

"Yuzumi has the hiccups." Explained Ryou.

"So?" said Mint, "You can still speak if you have the hiccups." Yuzumi looked at Ryou, he nodded and she opened her mouth and let out a loud,

"HIC!" about half a dozen feathers fell out of her mouth from all the hiccups she had kept in and she jumped about six feet into the air. She put her hand over her mouth. Everyone stared.

"That was unexpected." Said Keiichiro as Zakuro nodded. Yuzumi giggled. Pudding, Lettuce and Berry also started giggling. Pretty soon everyone, even Zakuro, was laughing. Except for Yuzumi, her hiccups were becoming bigger and more frequent. Ryou was starting to worry.

"We really should run some tests now," he said worriedly. Yuzumi nodded. She couldn't speak. She was hiccuping non-stop and feathers were flying everywhere. Ryou took a few x-rays and didn't find anything wrong. "But, where are these feathers coming from? It doesn't show that there are any feathers in your body." He took a couple more tests and still couldn't find anything wrong. "I guess, we'll just have to stop the hiccups." Yuzumi nodded quickly. The whole lab floor was covered in black feathers. When they entered the café part of the building, Ryou announced, "We have to get rid of Yuzumi's hiccups. If we don't, the entire café will be filled with feathers! Any one have any suggestions?"

"Drink lots of water." Said Zakuro. Yuzumi could barely drink the water with all the feathers popping out of her mouth.

"Try holding your breath." Suggested Berry. Yuzumi held her breath for 90 seconds. She almost passed out, but she didn't. And the hiccups still didn't go away.

"Eat a tablespoon of sugar, it usually works for me." Said Lettuce. Yuzumi ate 12 teaspoons of sugar, and it still didn't do any good.

"Try breathing deeply while lying on your back for a while." Said Ichigo. Yuzumi did that for an hour and still, she kept hiccuping.

"How about aroma therapy?" said Mint, "Breath in some tea fumes for a while, it should help." Yuzumi breathed and breathed but nothing happened.

"Pudding knows how to get rid of the hiccups, Na No Da!" said Pudding; "We have to _scare_ her!"

"Nice –HIC- try, Pudding, but, -HIC- barely anything –HIC- scares –HIC- me." Said Yuzumi.

Ryou smirked, "Are you sure?"

Yuzumi thought a moment, "Yep, I'm sure."

From that moment on, the rest of the day was spent trying to scare Yuzumi. Pudding had a fake spider on a string, but ended up scaring Ichigo and Mint instead. Zakuro had a fake dead rat, which freaked out Berry, and made Pudding cry. Ryou tried sneaking up on Yuzumi, but she had great reflexes, so he ended up getting thrown to the ground. Lettuce didn't try anything, but she kept following Yuzumi around with a broom and a dustpan to clean up the feathers. The hiccups made Yuzumi jump so high, she ended up jumping over tables, Ryou, Tasaku, and just barely made it over piles of sweets. Keiichiro was worried about the sweets when that happened. But still, no one seemed to be able to scare Yuzumi. The feathers that Lettuce had collected already filled 3 huge garbage bags and there was no sign that they were going to stop. In the end, Yuzumi said she was going to _try_ to fall asleep, and maybe that would help.

Yuzumi walked up the stairs, leaving a trail of feathers behind. She walked into her room and sat on her bed.

Meanwhile, on Kish's ship, he was thinking. _What am I going to do? I don't have feelings for Ichigo anymore, but now I like Yuzumi! I have to see her. To see what she thinks. With her long, silky hair, going down her back, like the waves in the- wait! Kish, what are you thinking? Ugh! I'm so confused… Well, I guess I better teleport now. _

Kish teleported into the tree outside Yuzumi's window. He looked through the window to see her sitting on the bed. Strangely, surrounded by black feathers. She turned and hiccuped. He was shocked to see a feather come out of her mouth. She clamped her hands to her mouth. She looked tired. He watched her hiccup a couple more times with great interest. He teleported behind her.

"Hey there, cutie." He said. Yuzumi jumped, and not because of a hiccup.

"K-k-kish! What are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"I- uh- well, cam here to, um, clear up some, well, _confusion_." He said nervously.

"I know, I know." Kish gave her a surprised look. The kiss was a spur of the moment kind of thing, and you still love Ichigo, I should stay in school, yadda yadda yadda. Am I right?" she said. But he didn't let him answer. She just kept rambling on and on. Kish sighed. He did the only thing that he could think of that would get her to listen. He grabbed her and kissed her. Again. _Mmmm… she tastes like sprite. _Kish thought.

"Wrong," he smiled at the shocked expression on her face; "I love _you_."

"Y- you do?" she asked.

"Didn't you just have the hiccups?" he said slyly. Yuzumi's eyes widened.

"That's right!" she exclaimed, " you scared me when you teleported behind me! That must have gotten rid of my hiccups!"

"And that's good, because if you were hiccuping, I wouldn't be able to do this."

"Do wh-?" but she couldn't finish her sentence. (I mean, who can when someone kisses you?) After they broke away, Kish said,

"Let's go back to my ship. It's a _lot_ more fun over there." He winked at her. She smacked him.

"Don't be such a perv!" she exclaimed, "I have to tell the others the good news!" She ran down the stairs, taking them four at a time. Kish chuckled; _this relationship is going to be_ **very** _interesting._ He thought. He teleported after her.

When she reached downstairs, she was glowing. "Hey everyone!" she exclaimed, 'My hiccups are gone!"

"How'd you get rid of them?" asked Ryou

"Well, erm… Kish scared me while I was upstairs in my room." She sad hurrily, "So, how's everyone doing?"

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"What was Kish doing in your room, Yuzumi?" Ryou asked. Kish appeared behind Yuzumi.

"This." He said, as he kissed Yuzumi, when they broke away, Kish licked his lips. Ryou was fuming.

"How dare you touch her!" Ryou yelled. Yuzumi was bright red.

"C'mon Mews!" said Mint, "Let's teach him what happens when you deal with a Mew Mew!" They were all about to transform, when Yuzumi intervened.

"No! Stop! It's okay!" she said. They stared.

"But, but, but" stuttered Ichigo, "He's a perverted alien! How could you fall for him! He's an idiot!"

"True, he may be perverted, " Kish grinned, "He is an alien, but he has a sensitive side. That's why I like him." She said sweetly. They gaped at her. Ryou sighed.

"Well, I guess if you're happy, I'm happy. Just keep him out of your room!" he said.

"Ok!" said Yuzumi cheerfully.

"How about her in _my_ room?" suggested Kish slyly. He received smacks from everyone in the room. (Ryou, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry and Keiichiro.) "Ow!" whined his entire face red from the smacking; "You people are so _violent_!" They all laughed. It was a happy ending for all. Except Kish. (His face was red for a week!)

**TQL: Wasn't that a lovely ending! (sniff sniff)**

**Yuzumi: I liked it! Except for the part where Kish wants to take me to his room! (Smacks Kish)**

**Kish: What'd I do? Sheesh, you people are crazy…**

**TQL & Yuzumi: What did you say? (Holds up fists)**

**Kish: Nothing, Nothing! It was a great story! **

**TQL: (smirks) Thank you. And thank YOU my loyal reviewers, for taking the time! Now, I bid you adieu, and Please! Look for other stories by me, The Quiet Listener!**


	6. Sorry!

**Sorry!**

I am so sorry! Ignore the part at the end of chapter 4 when Yuzumi faints. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! 

**I really am truly sorry for this inconvenience! **

**The Quiet Listener**

**Yuzumi: Trust me, she's sorry. And I prefer not to faint anyway!**

**Kish: Yeah, yeah. Whatever, anyway, she is sorry.**

**Ryou: She is deeply sorry.**

**Keiichiro: Yep!**

**TQL: Maybe I should have one more person say it….**

**Everyone: We get it! She's really sorry!**

**TQL: Ok, ok! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! (Everyone rolls eyes)**

**TQL: See? So again, I'm REALLY sorry! **


End file.
